Love is in the air
by Sonic Sword well thats my code name my real name is GG
Summary: What happens when a show tells every one that Robin likes Raven. please Read and review flames will not be lisen to.
1. Chapter 1

**KNOW YOUR STARS!**

"This is know your stars with Robin and as a special treat the titan tower is watching." The announcer said. (The announcer words will always end with said.) "Robin thinks Ravens hot. "The announcer said.

"NO I DO NOT!" Robin replied swiftly.

"MMMMMMMMMMM" "That would be our new lie decatur." The announcer said.

Back at the tower.

Every one was at the couch.

Raven wasn't paying any attention until she heard that Robin thought she was hot and now was glued to the couch.

Back to Robin.

"He also thinks Raven's the most beautiful girl in the world." The announcer said.

"I DO NOT!" Robin yelled at the top of his lungs.

"MMMMMMMMMM"

"Robin thinks Raven looks cute when she's angry." The announcer said.

"FOR THE LAST TIME NO I DO NOT!" Robin yelled as if someone had killed one of his team mates.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM"

"THAT'S IT!" Robin got up and started to walk towards the announcer.

"He's coming over here I really don't like that he's coming over here. The announcer said then Robin threw some disk and left.

**End chapter.**

**Well this was a good chapter and the next will be better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2 DATE?**

At the tower.

Raven sat there to stun to move He likes me I thought he liked Starfire and he thinks I'm hot. Ravens thoughts were halted when Robin walked in he looked angry.

"Hey Robin it looks like birds of a feather really flock together." Beast boy knew that Robin would blow at this instead a something hard hit him in the head.

"Ow that hurt." Beast boy wined.

"Well then don't push me." Robin said with anger he didn't realize that Raven was in the room she was hiding behind the couch.

"That was to close." Raven said this out loud because she thought Robin was gone. When Robin heard this he turned around to see Raven crouching he ran off.

"Crud." Raven really wanted to disappear.

**Let's see how Robin's taking this.**

He heard foot steps he really didn't want to be taunted right know.

"OH ROBIN DON'T KEEP YOU BIRD FRIEND WAITING!" Beast boy yelled with glee.

"AS I SAID BEFORE DON'T PUSH IT ANY WAY WHAT ABOUT YOU AND TERRA!" Robin yelled back.

Beast boy stopped in his tracks Robin's door opened Robin was now in front of him.

"What about me and Terra?" Beast boy asked nervously he knew the answer.

"Oh come on did you really think we didn't notice you flirt all the time its easy to see that you like each other more than friends why don't you ask her out all reedy." Robin said this to turn the tide.

Beast boy was shocked. "Hey wait a minute you're trying to change the subject and fine I'll ask her on one conduction you and Raven have to come with me." Beast boy said


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3 black mail part1.**

**I don't own the TT'S. I want to know do you want an OC. Oh the Know your stars thing is my cosines idea but every thing after is mine. **

"WHAT?" Robin yelled so loud that every one heard it Terra (yes Terra is revived) really hoped Beast boy was still alive.

"NO WAY!" Robin's yells were once again heard.

"Yes way." Beast boy said trying his best to show no fear but was failing missilery.

"Any way what makes you think she'll go with me I mean she's not allowed to feel every emotion yet I doubt she'll say yes." Robin said with disappointment he turned around went into his room.

**Let's go back and see how the others are dealing with this.**

"Ok that was odd." Cyborg complemented.

Right then Beast boy walk in. "Man I thought he would like to go on a da…a trip to the game shop." Beast boy stammered. "Hey um Cy can I talk to you." Beast boy asked.

"What is it BB?" Cyborg asked.

"Uuuuummmmmm…… I'd rather speak to you in privet." BB replied.

_A few minutes later._

"So you got the plan?" BB asked.

"Yup and any way what happened back there when you came in and messed up with your words?" Cyborg asked.

"Uuuuummmmmm….. I rather not talk about it." BB replied.

**End chapter. I finally got that chapter done bye.**


End file.
